Tasting Fire
by shadownymph
Summary: Set in Mirai timeline. Trunks and Anzu finally manage to capture one of the androids, but have discovered a new way of making him talk... Graphic sexual content and language. Trunks x OC x #17


_**Author's Note:**__ Do not read if sexual content and strong language offends you._

Tasting Fire

I looked into the android's lifeless face. His eyes were closed, and his soft black hair was tasseled underneath him. "Are you sure he won't wake up, Trunks?" I asked, eying the remote he held in his hand. Trunks' face was grave and his eyes were smoldering. I could tell he wanted to kill the android more than anything.

"Not unless we wake him ourselves with the counter remote Mother is building," he replied. Bulma had been able to construct these remotes because of the blueprints Trunks had brought back from the past. There was really no need for the remotes. Trunks could easily pound the androids now that he had trained with Goku. He was much stronger than he had ever been before.

I looked down into #17's face. The light bouncing off the white washed walls made him look paler than normal. He was breathing softly, evenly, as if he were merely sleeping. I wondered if he could hear us.

"This is pointless. We should just go ahead and destroy him. We can find the other android later," I said.

"The android has no Ki, so we have no way of sensing where she is. She knows we have #17, she'll go into hiding and we'll never find her unless we can get the information from him. We'll destroy him after we have her," Trunks replied. He ran a hand through his lavender hair. I could tell from the look in his eyes he was having another migraine.

"It's late, Trunks. Why don't you go on to bed? I'll sit up for a while and watch the android," I said. Trunks' brows furrowed momentarily as he suppressed a yawn. I could tell he was reluctant to leave me alone with the android, even if he was completely comatose. "It will be fine," I reassured.

Trunks grinned and leaned in to press his lips against mine. Fire instantly ignited in my pelvis at the gentle touch of his mouth moving against mine. Before I could pull him deeper into the kiss, he pulled away and said, "See you in a few hours."

The automatic door opened and he passed through, leaving me alone to shift uncomfortably as I tried to contain my arousal. The android took a soft breath, and I turned to watch him rest peacefully on the cool table. I circled the table, admiring his beauty as he slept peacefully, as if he was in no danger at all.

It was strange, watching him lie so still in such an innocent, defenseless manner. If only he knew what we had in store for him, I suspect even the deactivating mechanism of the remote couldn't keep him in this coma. Android #17, a monster in every sense of the word, and also the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. He had a face that appeared to have been carved by angels, deep inset eyes that were like staring at a pair of diamonds, pout lips that framed his sharp chin. And his hair: black locks that looked like darkened silk. I wondered if it was soft, and before I could stop myself, I reached down and ran my fingers through the tendrils that lay astray across his forehead. I coiled it around my fingers and was astonished by how soft it truly was, and how it slipped from my hand like water. I reached for the rebellious stand again, and my knuckles brushed his cheek bone.

His skin was tender. I jerked my hand away as if I had been burned. Even if he had been built from a human body, I had never anticipated he would feel so…real. I had been expecting copper wiring and gears to be churning beneath that ivory skin. I wondered what other surprises lay beneath his thin garments. I could explore him…fondle him…have my way with him until this fire that burned between my thighs was finally quenched. And he was powerless to stop me.

No. He was our prisoner. We would destroy him once he gave up his partner, the evil ice bitch that had fled for her life upon #17's capture. And we would destroy her too…rid the planet of these diabolical monsters.

#17's chest rose and fell with each breath that passed through his lips. I stalked over to a chair in the corner and waited. It was all we could do until Bulma finished the counter remote. I leaned back against the cushioned support of the chair and must have fallen asleep. I roused to Trunks' gentle hands on me, encouraging me to awaken.

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily.

"It's nearly midnight," Trunks replied. "Mother finally finished the remote and has retired for the evening. It is time to awaken the android and end this once and for all."

And so the interrogation began.

Trunks pressed the red button, and #17's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, and his forehead creased as he tried to gather his bearings. He groaned and clutched his ribs as a sharp pain throbbed where Trunks had punched him earlier. My heart pounded. I wondered if he would lunge at us once he realized we were here, and remained close behind Trunks.

Slowly, and painfully, he sat upright and ran a hand over his forehead. He blinked, and finally noticed us. His beautiful face twisted into a frightening scowl. "You," he hissed.

Trunks made a sound deep in his throat that sounded like a growl. "Where is your partner?" he asked in a surprisingly cool voice.

"Fuck you!" #17 snapped. Within the span of a heartbeat, Trunks vanished and reappeared in front of the android. He slammed his fist into the side of his face so forcefully, #17 was knocked off the table. He landed in the floor with a crash. He clutched the side of his face.

"Watch your tongue when in the presence of a lady," Trunks said through a clenched jaw.

I touched Trunks' arm. "Perhaps if we try a more _gentle_ approach, he will be more cooperative?"

#17 sat up and rubbed his jaw. I sunk to my knees beside him and touched his shoulder. "Tell us where your partner is, and we will not harm you," I said. Blood sipped from the corner of his lip. "We promise," I said, placing an encouraging hand on the android's muscled thigh. He did not shrink away from me, like I expected he would. He was shaken, like an abandoned cat in a rainy alleyway. To encourage him further, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

And then I pulled away with a gasp. The android's blood was heavy on my tongue. It was a thick, metallic taste, just like human blood.

"Anzu, what the hell?" Trunks asked sharply. He was clearly disgusted.

"This android is strange," I replied. "He is _too_ human-like." He looked real, felt real, tasted real. I wondered if his urges were real. My eyes quickly scanned over his legs and came to fixate between his thighs as he sat sprawled on the floor. "Hmm…" I smirked at Trunks over my shoulder. "I believe I know how we can get him to talk."

I stood to my feet and offered the android my hand. He scrutinized it for a moment, realizing I wanted him to stand, and climbed to his feet, ignoring my kind gesture. "I'll never tell you where she is."

"Never say never," I taunted in a sing song voice. His eyes shifted between me and Trunks. It was clear whom he was more wary of. I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his hip. I brushed his hair from his ear and whispered, "Don't worry, #17, I told you we won't harm you if you cooperate." He shivered. Once again, my eyes trailed to the bulge in his jeans. "Are you with me Trunks, or shall I play this game alone?"

He cocked an eyebrow at my inquiry, and then smirked when he understood the meaning of my words. "Always," he declared. #17 must have caught on as well, because he tried to dart past us for the automatic door, but Trunks caught him by his waist and pulled him back inside. He grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, pushing his face down into the table.

"Let me go!" #17 screamed. Trunks held his wrists with one hand, and placed his other hand between the android's shoulder blades, holding him against the table.

I approached the two sexy men and brushed #17's hair from his face. I pressed a kiss to his ear lobe and whispered, "This is going to be good…" and ran my tongue over his pierced lobe. He shivered.

"You can let his hands go, Trunks. It's not like he can fight back," I chuckled. Trunks released his wrists and ran his hands down his waist to rest on his hips. He pressed his own hips against the android's ass. Trunks groaned, lifting his chin into the air as his erection grew. I went behind him and placed my hands on his hips. I kissed his neck and slid my hand over his bulge. Trunks pressed himself into my awaiting palm against the android's ass.

I unfastened his trousers and his erection sprung free, pressing more forcefully against #17. "I think someone is ready," I breathed into Trunks ear. He shivered as I clasped my hand over the swollen tip. "Trunks is ready, #17. Are you ready to take him?"

#17 groused in protest. Trunks hands snaked around #17's waist as he worked to remove his jeans. I heard the clanking of his belt and the zipper of his jeans that would finally release his precious organ, the throbbing core of his body. #17 moaned into the table as Trunks groped his organ.

"He isn't hard enough," he murmured. Then he began to stroke him. #17 panted softly.

I climbed onto the table and leaned over #17, sliding his jeans over his taught ass. "We can fix that," I sighed, running my hands over his smooth skin. #17 whimpered softly as Trunks brushed his backside with his length, realizing the massive size of the half-Saiyan. I gripped the android's ass, and Trunks teased his entrance with his own length.

"Wait Trunks, you can't just push it into him like that," I said gently. "You might hurt him. Here, we need to lubricate it." I leaned closer to Trunks' hips and pressed my lips against his pelvic bone. He understood my meaning and allowed me to guide him into my mouth. Trunks tossed his head back on the first suck, and began to pant wildly as I quickened my pace. He moved his hips in time with my rhythms, bobbing back and forth on the engorged member and running my tongue over the swollen tip.

With a final suck, I pulled back, satisfied. "This should be adequate," I breathed, and spread the android's ass for him. Trunks slid one knee under #17's to spread his legs farther apart. He positioned himself at the android's entrance.

"Get off of me," #17 hissed in vain and began to wriggle against us, trying to free himself. Trunks placed one hand against the small of the android's back to hold him still. Grasping Trunks' hot cock, I pressed the tip into the android's center and guided him inside. Trunks' head tossed back with a loud groan as he pushed himself into the android. #17 cried out and began to fight against us even more, unused to Trunks' size.

"Hey, you are playing this game too," Trunks sighed between gasps. He reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. I sat up on #17's back, both to support myself to reach Trunks, and to further restrain the android. Trunks gentle hands found my breasts and cupped them as he continued to pump himself into the android.

I ran my hands through his thick lavender locks and pulled him into a deep kiss. I could feel #17 tense between my legs as Trunks continued to thrust into him.

"I think he would enjoy this more if he wasn't pressed against this awful table," I murmured into Trunks' hot mouth. He grinned. I climbed off of the android and Trunks pulled him upright, remaining inside him. He winced at the sudden change in positions. I reached for his shirt and slipped my hands beneath it, feeling the muscles of his abdomen tense as I slid his shirt up and over his head. My mouth watered as I marveled his sculpted chest. He sighed, glad to be free of it. His resistance had caused him to work up a sweat. His eyes were closed and he drew in deep heavy breaths. I took his face between my palms and our eyes locked.

"Are you ready to talk? Or should we continue playing with you?" I whispered into #17's hair.

He bit his lip, holding strong with his silence.

I removed the rest of my own clothing and pressed myself against the android. He shuddered against me. I kissed the android's soft cheeks as pink color spread across them. I ran my hands down his muscled chest and to his throbbing organ as it nestled against my thigh. Trunks held #17's hands back as he nibbled on his ear. He moaned and wiggled between us.

"Stop," he panted, but he couldn't shift away.

"Oh no," I murmured into his ear. "We're going to give it to you until you give up your partner." Trunks brushed #17's hair away from his neck, and nibbled the taught flesh until it was pink. My lips suckled at his throat and trailed over to meet the fresh spot Trunks' teeth had left. I could feel #17's erection against my thigh as he pushed it against me. He wanted me. But I wasn't ready for this to be over.

I eyed the bed over in the corner. "Let's take him there," I said and Trunks followed my gaze to the mattress that sat against the back wall. He slipped out of him and shoved the android in the direction of the bed. #17 collapsed to his knees, too weak to make the short distance. Or perhaps his frame was so wracked with passion, his legs gave out beneath him. Trunks slipped his arm around the android's waist and helped him up and over to the bed. I grabbed the chair in the other corner and brought it over to the bed.

"Are you finished already, Anzu? We've barely started," Trunks said, noticing I was sitting in the chair and not on the bed next to him.

"I want to watch for now," I replied with a grin. "I'll rejoin you soon enough."

Trunks grinned back at me, and then shifted his gaze back to the android. He caught him by the knees and yanked him down the bed so he was now lying beneath him. Trunks hovered over him, eyes smoldering, breathing erratic. #17 could do nothing more than stare up at the Saiyan in reverent awe. Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips against the android's, gently at first, bring his weight down on him.

I had tasted both of their mouths just moments before, and my tongue watered at the memory. Trunks slipped his hand between #17's thighs and stroked him until he grew hard once again. He moaned softly, eliciting a moan from Trunks. The muffled sounds coming from their breathless mouths made my center throb. #17 placed a hand over Trunks', encouraging him to stroke faster. But the Saiyan laughed and pulled away.

#17 let out a disappointed sigh at his retreat.

"Oh, did you want me to continue?" Trunks taunted. He slipped his hands beneath the android's knees and spread his thighs so he could secure himself between them. He leaned in to kiss him again. Realizing Trunks had no intentions of entering him again anytime soon, #17 reached for the large Saiyan cock and tried to insert it himself. Trunks caught his impatient hands and pinned them by his sides.

"You're such a tease, Trunks!" I hissed, twitching in my chair as his incessant delay caused the blood in my pelvis to burn. "Fuck him already! Or do I have to come fuck him for you?"

Trunks grinned at me and brushed the tip of his cock against #17's entrance. He sat up with #17's legs spread before him, the tip of his member just inside the android. "You want it? Beg for it."

#17's eyes had difficulty focusing on him; his cheeks were flushed, his breathing erratic. He was in such a state of ecstasy, I wondered if he would explode. He drew in a deep breath and tried to speak, "Please…" he panted.

"Please?" Trunks echoed. "Please…what? What are you requesting?"

By this time, I could hardly contain myself any longer and inched closer to hear the android's plea.

"Please…fuck me!"

And Trunks slid into him again. His head rolled back as a deep moan spilled from his lips. Heat surged through my body as I watched Trunks' large cock vanish into the android's tight center, reappearing, and disappearing again as he pumped into him with a steady rhythm.

#17 gripped the thin sheets with tightly clenched fists, mewling as Trunks continued to buck his hips against the android while simultaneously stroking his cock. He fell onto the android, forcing his lips against him as he continued to ride him. #17 fell limp beneath him, allowing him full access to his body as he tried to hold his legs farther apart.

Satisfied with watching the two men fuck, I decided to rejoin them.

"I think it's time we pleasured him from both ends," I whispered, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks slowed his rhythm as I climbed into the bed with them. He slid out of #17 and helped him, rolling him over by his hips as I lay down. I spread my legs and Trunks helped position #17 on me. He slid into him once again and stroked #17 until he was fully erected. He guided the android to my hot, throbbing center.  
But Trunks wanted to tease him again. He ran his tongue along #17's ear. The android shuddered again when Trunks whispered, "You like that?"

#17 pressed his hips into mine, causing him to slip inside me. A loud moan erupted from me as he continued to press himself deeper into my awaiting body. I felt both of their weights come down on me. I kissed #17's cheek as he lay limp in my arms. Trunks met my eyes and leaned over #17's shoulder to kiss me.

"I think we've fucked him into submission," he laughed softly.

"I guess we're gonna have to finish up ourselves," I replied. As Trunks continued to pump himself into the android, he caused his hips to move as well, causing #17's cock to move in and out of me.

"Oh, Trunks," I panted. Seeing both of these beautiful men on top of me was enough to send me over the edge. And with a few more bucks of Trunks' hips, I lost myself and screamed into the android's shoulder as my climax hit. Hearing my release, #17 also came, followed by Trunks as he sunk his teeth into #17's neck.

#17 whimpered, but Trunks suckled the bite mark as blood formed on the broken skin. And then they collapsed beside me. #17 snuggled himself between us, laying his head on my shoulder, and Trunks in his neck. We both wrapped our arms around the android.

"Will you tell us where your partner is hiding?" I asked gently.

#17's breathing changed, as if he was about to fall into a deep sleep. "She is hiding in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Gingertown," #17 mumbled sleepily.

Trunks and I locked eyes, knowing we would hunt her down tomorrow and kill her. But we would spare #17…for now at least. He was much too fun to destroy.


End file.
